Negative Harmony
by GreyAthena
Summary: Six friends representing the Elements of Harmony have been taken to Equestria to team up with the Mane Six to defeat a new enemy: Negative and the Elements of Disharmony. Soon, three of them develop connections to mysterious alicorns from the past, who dredge up old grudges from long ago.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first My Little Pony story. My friends and I are sucked into Equestria and turned into ponies! We meet the Mane six and… well, read the story and find out!**

"Hey guys! Do you want to read my new pony story?" Jensen asked, her brown eyes shining with excitement, her brown hair with its pale orange streak whipping around her face as she turned from her laptop to face the rest of us, who were sprawled in various positions in Caitlin's family room.

"No!" cried Caitlin, springing up from her seat, her short, red-brown hair flying around her face as she raced for the relative safety of the kitchen.

"No!" James shouted, hot on Caitlin's heels.

Dan started to rise, but Jensen said "Dan, you are staying!" and he slunk back into his seat, unable to deny the wishes of his girlfriend.

"I'll read your story, Jen," said Cheryl. She had long brown hair that often covered about half of her face.

"I'll read it too," I volunteered. I caught a glimpse of myself in the laptop's screen: long, wavy, blonde hair and glasses in front of dark blue eyes. Cecelia (one of my best friends), Ethan (my smart friend), and David (my twin brother) were outside at this point and didn't hear Jensen's call.

"Hey Jensen, what's going on with your laptop?" Dan asked. I glanced at it and saw a small hole full of brightly colored light in the center of the computer screen.

Jen frowned, "I don't know."

"It's getting bigger!" I said. Suddenly, the light glowed so brightly that it blanked out the entire room. It closed my eyes to avoid going blind and I started to have then sensation of falling. Then I hit the ground with enough force to knock the air from my body and the world went black.

I opened my eyes groggily. The world was blurry, out of focus. I shook my head to try to clear it, but the movement felt strange somehow, like my head was heavier than normal.

"Oh! Rebecca! You're awake!" a familiar voice said.

"Jen?" I mumbled. Wha- What's going on?"

"Maybe these'll help," Jensen suggested as she slid my glasses onto my face.

I gazed up at Jen and froze in shock. "You're a…" I raised my hands up in front of my face. Or what used to be my hands, anyway. "I'm a…"

"Yup!" Jen said cheerfully. "We're ponies! And so are the others."

I got shakily to my hooves. Jensen was exactly how she imagined herself, a pink and blue pegasus with a brown mane and tail and brown eyes. The only thing that was different was that she didn't have a cutie mark.

"Jen, you don't have a cutie mark," I said. "Do I?" I glanced at my yellow flank, noting that my tail was a few shades lighter than my coat. Nope, my flank was bare. But if I remembered the show correctly, we were the size of fully grown ponies. Odd.

"Are you going to help me wake the others?" Jen asked. I turned around to see my four other friends in various positions on the ground, all asleep.

I trotted over to Caitlin, a light blue Earth pony dappled with light green and a black mane and tail. I nudged her with a fore hoof. "Caitlin, wake up."

Caitlin slowly opened her eyes. Then they shot open wide. "Caitlin, don't freak." I warned her.

"But we're…" she whispered.

"Yeah, I know, I got that," I told her. I glanced across the field. Jensen was waking up Cheryl, a light pink unicorn with a brown mane, who seemed taking her transformation rather well. At any rate, she wasn't screaming or fainting.

"This is terrible!" Caitlin cried.

"What's so bad about it?" I asked, scuffing my front hoof in the dirt. I was surprised about how easy it was to move on four legs. It seemed to be an instinct my pony brain had, like walking on two legs in my human form.

"Well, it's not bad for you!" Caitlin wailed. "You like ponies! I don't!"

"Oh, come on," I said. "It's not really that bad."

Before Caitlin could respond, Jen trotted up with Cheryl close behind. "Hey, would you girls help me wake up the guys?" she asked.

Caitlin and I looked at each other. "Errrrr…" As bad as Caitlin had taken it, the guys would be even worse. Unfortunately, it had to be done. Caitlin and I walked over and shook James, a blue earth pony with a light, golden brown, mane and tail, until he woke up.

I'd like to say he took it well. He did not. "What the… I'm a pony!" he yelled.

"James calm down!" I yelled.

"Calm down?" James asked, putting his face an inch from mine. I hastily pulled my head back. I wake up as a freaking pony and you tell me to calm down?"

"Yes," I said.

James stared at me for a few second, speechless, then turned around as Jensen yelled, "A little help, please!" I glanced upwards. Dan was shooting through the sky with Jensen clinging desperately to his tail. I couldn't exactly make out what he was saying, but it sounded like a string of curse words.

I wanted to help, but I wasn't a pegasus, I was a… unicorn! Of course! Magic! I focused hard on Dan in the sky. I relaxed and almost immediately felt a strange power inside of me, a power I could manipulate and control any way I chose. _Get Dan out of the sky_ I told it, and it obeyed. There was a loud pop and a flash of bright yellow light and Dan appeared, lying on the ground, looking stunned. Jensen dove from the sky and landed on top of him, pinning him to the ground.

"Dan, pull it together!" said Jen.

Dan shook his grey pegasus head, making his blonde mane flop. "Errr, sorry for that. I'm okay now."

"Where are we exactly?" asked Cheryl.

"Equestria!" announced Jen.

"But which one?" I asked.

"I thought there was only one Equestria," Caitlin said.

"Well, there's the one Jen, created, in her stories, and the one on TV." I pointed out. "So we need to figure out which one we're in."

"That's easy enough," Jen said. "We just walk until we end up in Ponyville or Hay Barrel."

This would probably be a good time to mention what we were talking about. Jensen writes stories based off the TV shows and substitutes the character names and places with the six of us. In them, I was the Element of Magic, James was the Element of Honesty, Cheryl was the Element of Kindness, Caitlin was the Element of Generosity and Dan was the Element of Loyalty.

"Hey, I see the town!" I said as several houses came into view. Jen, Cheryl and I all trotted excitedly towards it.

"Welcome to Ponyville," Jen read from a large sign. "Well, we figured out where we are."

"Which adds a couple new problems," I said, "because if we're in Ponyville, the mane six will probably be here too."

Jen nodded. "Of course. Should we tell them?"

I thought about it. "I don't know… They might not even know what humans are, much less believe us."

"But Applejack's Element is Honesty," Jen pointed out. "That could make her a lie detector. She'd know that we were lying about being ponies our whole lives and that we were telling the truth about being humans. Anyway, if Twilight hears about us, she'll send a letter to the Princess, and I'm sure she'll know about humans."

"That makes sense." I said. "Hurry up you slowpokes!" I called behind me. Dan, Caitlin and James were all moving much slower than the rest of us. Dan was staring at his wings like he wasn't sure if they were real, James kept tripping over his own hooves and Caitlin just looked plain reluctant. "Come on!" I yelled in frustration. "We do not have all day!"

Jen rolled her eyes and swooped over to James, picked him up and deposited him at my hooves. She then did the same for Caitlin. Dan had already figured out that he was going to be next, so he simply flew over to us instead of walking. Then the six of us all entered Ponyville together.

"Who do you think we're going to meet first?" I whispered to Jensen.

"Ten bucks on Pinkie Pie," she hissed back.

"Not gonna argue with you there," I replied with a grin. Sure enough, it was only seconds later that a familiar pink mare leapt out of nowhere and landed right in front of us.

"Hi! I've never seen you before, are you new? You must be new because I know everyone in town and I don't know you! Wow, are you all moving into Ponyville? Ohmigosh, we need to have a party!" Just like that, Pinkie Pie dashed off again, leaving the six of us staring in amazement.

"That girl has issues," muttered James, earning himself a whack from Jensen.

"Now what?" Dan asked.

"I want to meet Twilight," I said.

"Okay!" Jen said, "to the library!" And off we galloped.

I stood outside the library feeling like I was about to explode. I was about to meet _Twilight Sparkle_. My absolute favorite pony ever. "Just knock on the door," Caitlin suggested. I raised my hoof and slowly knocked on the door.

The door swung open and a purple pony grinned at us from the doorway. "Hello, and welcome to the Ponyville Library. I'm Twilight Sparkle. Can I help you with anything?"

I took a deep breath, hoping my voice would remain steady. "Yes," I said. "Do you happen to have any books on humans?" Jen, Cheryl and Caitlin all shot me dirty looks, but I figured this was the best way to figure out if Twilight knew anything about humans.

Twilight frowned at me, looking a bit bemused. _Uh-oh, she doesn't know what they are!_ Then she grinned happily at us. "Sure I have a book on humans! Most ponies don't know about them though. They're a pretty obscure myth." She turned and trotted into the library with the rest of us following.

"Spike, where's the book about humans?" Twilight called. A small purple and green dragon ran into the room.

"Oh, it's right down here," Spike said, locating the book in a few seconds. He held it up for Twilight, who levitated it over to a nearby table. I sat down and carefully turned the pages of the book with my hooves. James, Caitlin and Cheryl all crowded around me, trying to read over my shoulder.

_Humans are creatures who stand on their hind legs and use their front legs to manipulate objects, helped by small appendages on their front hooves called fingers. They always adorn clothing, no matter where they are or what time of year it is. They are as intelligent as ponies and are omnivores, meaning that they eat both meat and plants. Though not as strong as ponies, humans are clever with their hands and can make weapons that can even defeat dragons. The average human stands a little bit taller than a pony. Sadly, not much is known about humans outside of the many legends told about them. Many scientists doubt that humans ever existed, and they certainly do not exist now. _

I glanced up from the book. "That's pretty cool," I said. "Hey, where are Jen and Dan?"

James pointed a hoof to a corner where the two were poring over a book of flight techniques.

"Hey guys, what are you reading?" I asked.

"It's this book about flying tips and tricks," Jen responded. "It shows all the cool tricks and things pegasi can do! Hey, do you think Dan could ever do a Sonic Rainboom?"

I shook my head. "I doubt it," I responded, lowering my voice. "Remember the show? Pinkie Pie said that only a pegasus like Rainbow Dash could do it. I think Dan is missing the rainbow."

"What d'yah mean, "Remember the show," and how in tarnation did you know that Pinkie said that?" said a familiar voice from behind us. We all turned around guiltily to see an orange pony with a blonde mane and tail glaring down at us.

"Well?" said Applejack. "I'm waiting."


	2. Chapter 2

Jen, Dan and I stared at each other, trying to figure out what to say. Then Dan nudged me. "Tell her," he whispered.

"You tell her," I hissed back. This continued for several minutes until Jen interrupted.

"I'll tell her! Caitlin, James, Cheryl, get over here!" The rest of the group trotted over, looking nervous.

Twilight trotted over. "What is going on here?" she asked. "Applejack, what's wrong?"

"Twilight, these ponies seem to know us somehow. They were talkin' 'bout somethin' they heard Pinkie say, but I've never seen them before in my life."

Twilight looked at us. "Who are you ponies?"

"We're not ponies, we're humans," I said, ignoring Jen's whispers of "I was going to tell her!"

"Humans?" asked Applejack. "Like the ones in that book over there?"

"Yup!" Jen said nodding. "And in the human world, there's a show called My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. And you guys are on it!"

"What you mean we're on a TV show?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, how can we be on a TV show if we don't know about it?" put in Applejack.

"Oh, ummm," I glanced at Jen for help. She shrugged. "I have no idea," I said. "But if you're the Element of Honesty, shouldn't you be able to tell that I'm not lying?"

Applejack shook her head. "I don't think so."

"Applejack, what they're saying does make some sense," Twilight said. "Why would they just come to town and make up a story about being humans? Very few ponies even know about humans. The only reason I know about them is because I'm Princess Celestia's student."

"If you still don't believe us, you could ask us some stuff," I suggested. "But you might want to get everyone here first,"

It took several minutes to get all six of the ponies gathered together in the library. Rainbow Dash was the most suspicious of our story and Pinkie Pie was the least suspicious. I think Rarity was more concerned over our "woeful lack of fashion" than anything else. She spent at least ten minutes deciding what shade of purple would go best with my eyes and coat.

"I don't think they're telling the truth," Rainbow Dash said for the thirtieth time. "How do we know they're not lying?"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh yes, my friends and I came to town with no motive just to lie to you all, because that makes so much sense!"

"Yeah, we wouldn't lie to you!" Jen agreed.

"Come on Rainbow," Applejack said. "I don't think that they're any harm to us right now." She paused to glare at us. "But if you cause any trouble, we'll run you out of town," she finished.

"Okay," I said. "That sounds reasonable, I guess. So, um seeing as we're new here, why don't you show us around?"

"Oh, yes!" said Rarity. "You must come by my boutique! You all desperately need a lesson in fashion!"

"Hey!" Jen and Caitlin yelled at the same time. I rolled my eyes.

I turned to leave the library, then remembered something. "Hey where's Spike?"

"Oh yeah," Twilight said. She turned towards the stairs that probably led towards her bedroom. "Hey Spike! Come on downstairs and meet some new friends!"

A purple and green dragon ran into the room. We made introductions and Spike seemed genuinely interested in creatures that were also bipedal.

We all walked out of the library and walked down the street, Rarity leading the way to her boutique. Jen and Caitlin, the only ones of us with any interest in fashion, were up front with her. Pinkie Pie had mysteriously vanished, probably to set up for the welcoming party she was planning. Twilight was next to me, peppering me with various questions about the human world. James, Dan and Cheryl were walking (or flying) next to Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. I found it funny how they were each walking with the pony who they represented in Jen's stories.

"So Rebecca, are there ponies in your world?" Twilight asked. She was carrying Spike on her back and he was taking notes.

I nodded. "There are, but they are only black, white, grey and various shades of brown. There are no pegasi, unicorns or alicorns though."

"What's an alicorn?" asked Spike. I was confused for a second, then remembered that the term had been unused in the show.

"A winged unicorn. You know, like princess Celestia." I responded.

"And in your world, humans are the dominant species, right?" Twilight said.

I nodded again. "Yup. Top of the food chain, that's us."

"I've noticed that you don't have a cutie mark. Why is that?" Twilight asked.

I shrugged and frowned at my flank. "I haven't discovered my talent yet. Humans don't get cutie marks, so we just have to find out our talent without the help of a mark."

"What do you think you talent is?" Twilight seemed more curious than scientific with this question.

"It's magic!" said Jen, popping up between us.

"Gah!" I cried in shock. "Where did you come from?"

Jen just laughed and hopped away. "We're here!" sang Rarity. She pushed open the door and we all strode in. I glanced around and noticed three small ponies with no cutie marks standing near a work table. One was a pegasus with an orange coat and a purple mane. The one in the middle was a white unicorn with a light pink and purple mane and the last one was light yellow with a red mane that had a large pink bow in it.

"This is definitely going to give us our cutie marks!" the orange one, who I recognized as Scootaloo said. "Cutie Mark Crusaders Gem Decorators!"

They backed apart to reveal several messy pieces of paper covered in gems. Rarity's eyes almost bugged out of her head. "SWEETIE BELL!"

**Okay, I've finally updated! Sorry for the delay. Okay, so please read review and be merry! **


	3. Chapter 3

It's a little embarrassing to admit, but I almost fell over laughing when Rarity yelled at Sweetie Bell. I had a little sister too, so I knew how annoying they could be, but still, Rarity's anger was almost comical.

"Sweetie Bell, how many times have I told you not to mess around with my gems?" Rarity asked. The three young filly's heads drooped.

"We're sorry Rarity," said Sweetie Bell.

"We'll help you clean it up!" suggested Scootaloo, flapping her orange wings excitedly. Rarity took one look at her wings and hooves, both smeared with glue and paper and shook her head.

"Um, no that's quite alright. I can do it myself." Rarity said. She lifted up the gems and paper with her magic and placed them on a table. As she did so, the Cutie Mark Crusaders noticed that there were six unfamiliar ponies in the room.

"Hey, who're you all?" asked Applebloom.

"They don't have cutie marks!" Sweetie Bell shrieked in surprise, examining Dan's flank.

"Is that possible?" Scootaloo asked. "Can you actually never discover your special talent?" The three little fillies stared at us in obvious horror.

"Don't be silly!" Jensen said. "We just got here! That's why we don't have our cutie marks yet! But I'm sure we'll get them soon." I laughed. Jensen was just so enthusiastic.

"Where are you from?" Sweetie Bell asked. "Canterlot?"

"Farther!" I said.

"Fillydelphia?" Applebloom asked.

"Farther," Caitlin said. She grinned at me. We both knew the young ponies were never going to guess where we were from.

"I know! Manehatten!" Scootaloo cried triumphantly, sure she had gotten it right.

"Farther!" Cheryl said. The three fillies frowned in confusion.

"Where else could you be from?" Scootaloo said. "Unless…" She stared at us in shock. "Unless you're from…" She glanced at the other two Cutie Mark Crusaders who instantly seemed to understand what she was thinking.

"The Everfree Forest!" They all shrieked together.

I shook my head. "No, of course not. We're from another world."

"Another world?" said Applebloom. She glanced at the other two fillies to see if they knew what I was talking about. "How could you be from another world?"

I shrugged. "I don't know," I said. My ears drooped as I realized something even worse. "And I don't know how to get back."

"Why do you want to go back? It's awesome here!" Jensen always saw the brighter side to things and being the biggest pony lover of us all, she would naturally want to stay.

"Well, I want to go home," said James. As the biggest pony hater, it was natural he would see things that way. Dan nodded behind him.

"I don't want to stay a pony the rest of my life!"

I sighed and glanced at Caitlin and Cheryl. They seemed to be on the ropes with this decision. I liked it here, but I missed David and Abby and my parents and everyone else.

"I don't know." I finally said. "Twilight, do you think you have any books that might help us with our problem?"

"I don't know," said Twilight. "Maybe we should contact the princess. She might know something about this."

"I agree," I said. "Okay, any objections? Anyone?"

I turned to the rest of the group, searching for their opinions. No objections were made, except for Jensen, who muttered "Ooh, Rebecca, getting all leader-y on us."

I nodded and turned back to Twilight. "I think we have an agreement." She smiled and turned to Spike, who was standing next to her.

"Alright, Spike, take a note." Spike took out a quill and ink and waited for Twilight to begin. "Dear Princess Celestia, some strange ponies have recently appeared in town. They say they are from another world and used to be humans and my friends and I believe them. We request your prescence to help us sort this out. Please answer at your earliest convenience. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."

Spike rolled the scroll up, breathed fire on it and it vanished, on its way to Princess Celestia.

While we waited for a response, Rarity grabbed both of the guys and started playing dress-up with them. It was pretty funny to watch, especially when James got his hair sprayed.

Suddenly, Spike belched a green flame that materialized into a scroll. Twilight caught it with her magic and opened it up.

"What does it say/" asked Cheryl. Twilight began to read the letter out loud.

"My most faithful student, Twilight Sparkle, I have hear rumors of ponies who claim to be from other worlds before, but I have never quite believed them until now. I will arrive as soon as I can. In the meantime, make these ponies comfortable in Ponyville. Sincerely, Princess Celestia."

"Where are we going to stay while in Ponyville?" I asked.

"There's a spare bedroom in my library, but it only has two beds." Twilight said.

"There's an extra room at my house." Applejack said.

"I have an extra bed at Sugar Cube Corner!" Pinkie Pie said excitedly.

"There are two extra beds at my house," Fluttershy said nervously. I thought about that for a few seconds.

"Okay, how about Caitlin and I stay with Twilight, James can stay with Applejack, Jensen can stay with Pinkie Pie and that leaves Cheryl and Dan with Fluttershy." I said. "Everybo- I mean, everypony good with that."

Both guys looked annoyed, but the other three seemed fine. "Okay, I think we're good!" I said. "Should we head over to our respective houses?"

"Wait! You can't go anywhere yet!" Pinkie Pie cried, popping up in front of me. "You need to go to Sugar Cube Corner!"

"Why?" I asked.

Pinkie Pie grinned. "It's a surprise!" she cried excitedly. I sighed. It didn't take a genius to figure out what the surprise was and I'd never really liked parties, but Pinkie Pie seemed nice enough and I didn't want to let her down.

"Alright then, let's go!" I said, trying to sound enthusiastic. Pinkie Pie squealed with delight and began to lead the way to her Welcome to Ponyville party.

The party was big and crowded. Nearly every pony in Ponyville was there and it was hard to disguise the all too obvious fact that we didn't have cutie marks. Luckily, after a few hours, the party ended and we were all led away except for Jensen, who was staying with Pinkie Pie.

At Twilight's house, also known as the Ponyville Library, I collapsed into my bed. The day had been pretty exhausting and I was beat. I closed my eyes and almost instantly fell asleep.

My eyes opened. I was in a strange place, a jail cell. An alicorns lay on the ground, looking like it was tired, or possibly in pain. I thought it might be a male pony, but I wasn't sure. It had a light grey, almost white body and a black mane. His eyes opened and I noticed that they were a piercing light blue.

As soon as the strange alicorns saw me, he stumbled to his hooves. "It worked!" he cried. "The spell actually worked!" He looked elated for a moment, then his expression fell. "But this can only mean…" The alicorns looked me straight in the eye. "There is little time. He is coming. I'm the only one who can stop him. The Elements will be useless, you need to free me! When Princess Celestia comes, tell her that Stormbringer must be freed if negativeity is unleashed. Tell her!" I wanted to ask him who he was, what he meant, where he was, but the prison faded and I woke in a cold sweat.


	4. Chapter 4

"Rise and shine!" Twilight sang, yanking the curtains open with magic and allowing sunlight to fill the room. Caitlin yanked her covers over her head and attempted to go back to sleep. I, on the other hoof, was ready to leave bed. I'd had a series of strange dreams after my first nightmare, the last few simply the image of the stallion opening his eyes and looking directly at me. "Spike's almost done making breakfast and the Princess is going to be here soon." Twilight informed us. I sniffed the air and grinned. Pancakes.

"Count me in," I said, rolling out of bed and making a grab for my glasses. Unfortunately, I forgot that I lacked fingers and just ended up making a fool of myself by nearly crushing my glasses. Caitlin, just coming out from under her covers in time to witness the embarrassing display, laughed.

Twilight looked confused for a few seconds, then her expression changed as understanding dawned. "Oh, I forgot! You don't know how to use magic, do you?"

I shook my head. "Nope, and neither does Cheryl." Twilight nodded thoughtfully.

"I guess we have to find somepony to teach you magic," she said.

"You could teach us magic," I said. Twilight looked simple ecstatic at the idea.

"You want me to teach you magic?" she cried, almost leaping on top of me. I nodded, feeling a little bit startled.

"Maybe we could have a little lesson right now?" I suggested, pointing at my glasses with my hoof. Twilight nodded.

"Now, magic is a source of energy that unicorns have inside themselves. Most unicorns have the ability to use magic, regardless of their special talent, but I have a talent for magic, which gives me the ability to do a lot more with magic than most other unicorns." Twilight said. "Unicorns need to be careful about the levels of magic inside of them. If the levels are too low, the unicorn can experience fatigue and illness and if the levels are too high, the magic can be used accidentally and unconsciously."

"Could you just teach me how to levitate things?" I asked.

"Oh, sure," said Twilight. "Okay, now focus on the glasses. Imagine them rising up. Focus the energy out of your horn and onto the glasses." I frowned, focusing as hard as I could. A spark shot from my horn, then a few more and my horn began to glow with a dark purple light that enveloped the glasses and carried them to me. I carefully positioned them in front of my face and they slid on easily.

Twilight clapped her hooves. "Very good! You're a natural!" I grinned back, then grabbed at my head as a startling pain hit behind my eyes. The same image of the stallion flashed through my head again.

"Are you okay?" Caitlin asked. I blinked a few times and nodded.

"Sure! Just a little headache," I lied. Caitlin looked convinced and started to leave the room, but I noticed Twilight staring at me suspiciously. I grinned awkwardly until she turned away and started to leave the room. I trotted after her.

Spike was sitting at a table when we came down with a stack of pancakes sitting nearby. He was absentmindedly picking up pancakes and shoving them in his mouth with his fingers.

"Spike, what did I say about using proper manners? We have guests!" Twilight chided. Spike grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry Twilight." I sat down across the table from Spike and Caitlin sat next to me. Twilight started to serve us pancakes using her magic and we stared uncertainly at them, unsure of how to eat them.

After a few seconds, I decided to use my magic to pick up the fork and get the pancake into my mouth. Caitlin, on the other hoof, had to use her mouth to eat the pancakes because she was an earth pony. I noticed Spike staring at her enviously.

"Now, the Princess should be arriving at around nine, which gives us just enough time to pick up all the others and get to the town center before the Princess gets here," said Twilight.

"Can I brush my hair first?" asked Caitlin, reaching up to her out of control mane. She wasn't wearing her usual white headband and her hair stuck up crazily. My hair wasn't perfect either, but compared to Caitlin's, I could have been going to a magazine shoot!

Twilight nodded and Caitlin pushed her plate away and returned to our room. I helped Twilight carry the plates to the sink with my magic.

"You know, I'm surprised you can do all this already," Twilight said. "All the stuff with your magic," she explained when I looked blank. "It took me a long time and a lot of study to do the things you can do now with no time or study at all."

"Maybe I'm just naturally talented," I suggested, not really believing it myself.

"Maybe…" Twilight said, not believing it either.

After Caitlin came back downstairs and I'd put my unruly mane back in order, we went off to gather the others. Our first stop was at Sugar Cube corner to get pinkie Pie and Jensen.

"Hi guys!" Jensen cried excitedly as she skipped up to us with Pinkie pie right on her heels. "I love it here!"

"Jensen is super fun! We're the best of friends!" Pinkie Pie agreed.

"I knew those two would get along," I muttered to Caitlin, who laughed. The two bouncy, hyper ponies were just perfect for each other and both of them could make their friends smile without even trying!

Next on the list was Sweet Apple Acres, where James had been staying. Applejack and James were waiting outside.

"I tell you, this pony is amazing!" Applejack cried. "He bucked more trees than Big Mac and still had the energy to sing my little sister to sleep! And might I add that's a pretty fine voice you got there partner!" James tried to maintain a neutral expression, but he still grinned a little with the praise. I noticed Twilight staring oddly at James, then switching her gaze to Jensen, who was performing a series of aerial tricks above us.

We went to Fluttershy's house next, though Jensen had separated from the group to find Rainbow Dash. Cheryl was the first one out, which surprised me, because she was usually much more quiet and relaxed than that.

"Guess what, guess what, guess what?" she asked excitedly.

"What, what is it?" Caitlin asked.

"I got my cutie mark!" Cheryl cried, showing us her flank. "Look!" Sure enough, against the pink coat there were three green birds, probably symbolizing Cheryl's love for the feathered animals.

"There was a tree than had been blown down," Fluttershy said softly, trotting up from behind Cheryl," and the birds who lived there were terrified! Even I couldn't calm them down. Then Cheryl started talking to them and they just relaxed and listened to her. She helped them with their nests and then her cutie mark appeared.

I grinned with delight. "Congratulations Cheryl! I'm so happy for you!"

"You're the first one of us to get their cutie mark!" We all jumped in shock as Jensen darted back into view, Rainbow Dash at her side. Dan flapped his wings and joined them in the sky.

"Alright everypony, we need to go meet Princess Celestia now." Twilight said. We all nodded in agreement and began to gallop back into town.

As we reached the town center, Dan suddenly pointed into the sky. "Look!" he shouted. I stared up at the sky, squinting against the glare in my glasses.

"Is it just me or are there two chariots?" I asked.

"Is Princess Luna coming too?" Jensen asked. Twilight shrugged.

"Apparently." Twilight bit her lower lip. "Princess Luna doesn't usually come unless something is really wrong."

As the two chariots came lower and closer, it became clear that Princess Luna had indeed arrived with her sister. The two pony rulers stepped out of their chariots.

"My faithful student, Twilight Sparkle," Princess Celestia said warmly.

"Does she have to say that every time she sees Twilight?" James muttered. Caitlin whacked him on the head.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight cried. She ran to greet her mentor.

"Are these the strange ponies thou spoke of?" Luna asked. She wasn't yelling anymore, but she could use some modern speaking lessons.

"Yes," Twilight said. "These are Rebecca, Caitlin, James, Daniel, Jensen, and Cheryl." She pointed to each one of us in turn.

"So you were humans and you were transported to Equestria," Princess Celestia said thoughtfully.

"Sister, did thou not say that this hath occurred before?" Princess Luna asked.

"Yes, it has happened a few times before, but never with this many humans at once," Celestia said.

"This has happened before?" said Rainbow Dash.

"How come you never told me?" Twilight asked.

"The transports were kept secret from as many ponies as possible in order to prevent fear and panic. Usually only one or two humans come here at once. There have never been six humans transported to Equestria at once." The sun princess said.

"Why are the humans getting transported to Equestria?" I asked.

"Are we going to be able to get back home?" asked James at the same time.

Princess Celestia smiled. "You will be able to get home. Don't worry. As for why the humans are transported to Equestria, we don't know. It recently started a year or two back."

I glanced over at Jensen to see if she'd made the same connection I had. Judging from her expression, she had. "I think I know why humans started coming to Equestria."

Everyone except for Jensen looked absolutely shocked. "How do you know this?" Princess Celestia asked.

"Well, on Earth there's a show called My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. It's about Twilight and her friends. And it started about two years ago." I said. "I don't know why the humans started coming here, but there's obviously a connection between the shows's starting and humans coming to Equestria."

Princess Celestia nodded. "That does make sense. I'll need to look into this. Would the twelve of you like to stay in Canterlot with me while we try to figure this out?"

"Sure Princess," said Applejack. The other five of the mane six nodded.

"What do you guys think?" I asked. Jensen nodded excitedly. Everyone else shrugged. "I think we're going," I said. Then a sharp pain burned through my skull again and the stallion reappeared in my mind.

"Tell her!" he hissed angrily. "Tell her that Stormbringer must be freed to stop negativity from being unleashed!" He faded away and I opened my eyes. Everypony was staring at me.

"Are you okay?" Twilight asked. I nodded.

"I need to tell you something Princess Celestia," I said. "I recently had a dream and a stallion told me to tell you that Stormbringer must be freed to stop negativity from being unleashed."

The two princesses stared at me in utter horror.

**Cliffhanger! Haha. Okay, you know the drill read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

The two princesses looked at one another and then back at me. They seemed very shocked, to put it mildly. Finally, Princess Celestia spoke.

"Luna, please go to the train station and inform the conductor that we need one train to Canterlot as soon as possible. As for the rest of you…" Celestia turned her head back to the six of us. "Please pack your things. You need to come to Canterlot immediately."

"Princess, what's going on?" Twilight asked. "Who's Stormbringer?"

"That's a funny name!" Pinkie Pie laughed. Celestia raised a hoof.

"I will answer all your questions as soon as we get to Canterlot. It isn't safe to talk here," she said. With that, she spread her regal white wings and took off after her sister.

I glanced sheepishly at the ground while everypony stared at me. "I guess we'd better go pack," I said.

"That should be easy for us, considering we don't have anything to pack," James said.

"Great! Then you can help me pack!" Rarity said. "And while you're at it, you can help me with the measurements for a suit." She seized James' tail with her magic and proceeded to drag him in the direction of her boutique.

"I'll help you pack, Twilight," I said. Twilight instantly looked away from me.

"Er, well, that's okay," she said. "I think Spike and I can handle it on our own." She trotted away swiftly.

"It's okay Rebecca, you can help us pack!" said Pinkie Pie happily. I grinned in response and Jensen, Pinkie Pie and I set off for Sugar Cube corner.

It wasn't easy helping Pinkie Pie pack. She managed to shove several balloons, a party cannon and an entire cake into her suitcase. Jensen seemed to be able to do the exact same thing, which led me to believe that she had gained the same world bending ability that Pinkie had.

We met up with the rest of the gang at the Ponyville Train Station. The Mane Six seemed awkward around me. Even my friends didn't seem to want to look me in the eyes. I felt alienated, like there was an invisible wall between us. I hoped the Princess could set things right and explain what in Equestria was going on.

The train ride to Equestria's capitol was mercifully short. Pinkie Pie sang random songs the entire time and I just wanted to know who the mysterious stallion appearing in my mind was.

When we reached the capitol, there were a few guards waiting for us. As we walked to the castle, ponies turned and stared at us. Jensen jumped up and down, screaming "Hi!" to absolutely everyone, but the rest of us kept our heads down and just kept walking forwards.

We met Princess Celestia and Princess Luna at the castle gates.

"Thank you, guards." Princess Celestia said. The guards bowed and walked away. "Now come with me." She turned and began to walk back to the castle.

We walked through the many twisting halls of the castle silently. Twilight seemed to know exactly where she was going and several ponies stopped and waved at her. Celestia stopped outside a gated room that looked like a library. Her horn glowed with a light yellow light and the gates slid open. We walked into the room and Princess Celestia headed straight to a section that looked especially old. The walls were covered in swirling designs that looked like storm clouds.

Luna levitated a scroll off a shelf and opened it. It showed the stallion from my dreams with a storm cloud around him and pegasi using thunderclouds to send lightning down upon the unicorns and earth ponies.

"I recognize this!" Twilight said. "This is from the old days, before Equestria, right?" Princess Celestia nodded.

"This is a scene from before the three pony groups were united in Equestria. A little known fact about these times was that aside from their normal leaders, they were also advised by alicorns who represented their strengths. Stormbringer was the representative of the pegasi. He had the ability to create storms around him and could fly faster than any other pegasi." Princess Celestia said. "After the three groups founded Equestria, the three alicorns left. They were not needed once the groups were at peace. However, if what Stormbringer said is true, they need to return."

"Why?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, won't that make the groups start fighting again?" Rainbow Dash added. Princess Celestia sighed.

"I fear that the return of these alicorns will stir up old feelings of resentment between the pony groups, but if negativity is coming, then we have no choice. The alicorns enhance the special abilities of all three groups, make them stronger. Luna, could you fetch the next scroll?" Luna used her magic to bring another scroll down from the shelf and unroll it. This one showed what appeared to be a formless mass of dark energy with two clawed hands and huge red eyes reaching out towards what looked like the necklaces and crown of the Elements of Harmony. However, the gems that looked like the cutie marks of the pony who represented them were now just black circles. "These are the Elements of Disharmony, also known as the Negative Elements. They have an effect similar to what Discord did to you when you fought him, but on a much stronger level. Each one is the opposite of an Element of Harmony: Greediness, cruelty, disloyalty, dishonesty, gloom and dark magic."

"So these Elements are what happened to us when we were under Discord's control?" Fluttershy asked quietly.

Princess Celestia shook her head. "No. Discord made you pale imitations of these. You could be restored by a simple reminder of your friendship. These are deep and strong. They are so strong, in fact, that no pony with goodness in their heart can wield them. Negativity must make new ponies to hold these elements."

"So why is Stormbringer talking to me?" I asked, bringing the conversation back to the strange alicorn. "Why didn't he connect to a pegasus?"

Princess Celestia looked thoughtful. "I can only think of two explanations. The first one is that he is connecting with a unicorn to help with the three tribe's animosity towards each other. The second one is that he connected with the pony most like him. Despite being a unicorn, your personalities could be quite similar. But that is beside the point. Using the connection, I can find where he is and summon him. He may be able to help us find the other two alicorns."

She walked forwards and lowered her horn to my horn. A bright light gleamed from both of the tips and shot out. It formed the outline of a male alicorn who laughed jovially.

"Hello Celestia! It's wonderful to meet you!"

**Okay, we finally meet the alicorn Stormbringer in person! Read review and continue being awesome. **


End file.
